Contact
by Nightmare Remnant
Summary: A series of for now GEN fic based around the idea of Asexual Cuddling Programs. Currently set in Tron: Uprising First story Zed/Mara/Beck, second story Beck/Paige and its summary: "No, I think you have thoroughly beat me enough in one day. I can see your ego growing from here," he said laughing when she pushed the toe of her shoe into his side.
1. Touch Starved

Author's Note: I decided just to post this here because, well I remembered I have this account and eh. I'm really not a fan of this site any more. My ao3 account is more likely to be updated and well maintained than this one.

My ao3 is the same name as here.

There is a series now for this on my ao3, a Beck/Paige cuddle fic is likely to follow.

_Characters: _Beck, Mara, Zed

_Pairing: _Beck/Mara/Zed (platonic tho)

_Summary: "You want to cuddle," he said trying for teasing and instead having it come out in a relieved exhale._

* * *

If there was one thing that had Beck almost regretting becoming the renegade it was the crunch it had put on his time. It felt like he never had time to relax, all his energy spent between the shop and being the renegade, with exhausted sleep cycles in between. If he could he would try to fit some time with Mara and Zed in but that had become increasingly rare.

It was at the end of one of the few shifts that he had been able to complete lately that Mara found him. The building was relatively quiet; he'd been one of the last done with his work. Able having saved up a bunch of busywork for him, and leaving Beck with the most boring and menial jobs queued in the work roster. He'd been running diagnostics, and organizing units. Their wrenches were all beautifully organized. He was grabbing his light cycle baton, exhausted and ready to head home for once when Mara appeared, slapping a hand down on his storage unit.

Jolting back Beck checking his surroundings, momentarily surprised and discomfited by her ability to sneak up on him. He must be more tired than he thought. Mara just smiled meanly and leaned back against the storage units.

"Hey Beck, haven't seen you around lately," she said examining her nails, trying for nonchalance or maybe an intimidation tactic. Either way Beck was in trouble.

"Heh, yeah," he said one hand coming up and scratching at the back of his head, "Just been busy I guess, did you need something?"

"Yes I do Beck, I realize that your going through something," she said waving her hand in a sort of wiggly gesture meant to convey his frequent absences and running away. She had tried to talk to him about it, even Zed had tried on and off but after one too many times of him completely avoiding the point they had both given up on it. As much as they were his friends they realized they were pushing a boundary that Beck was not really willing to bend on. He wouldn't be surprised if they thought he was doing something illegal or had simply lost his mind since Bodhi's deresolution. Clu's occupation had changed a lot of things and even their interpersonal relationships had had to change. Now secrets were a necessity and not a commodity. Sharing too much could mean deresolution, of you and your friends. Mara had yet to mention her meeting the Renegade or working with him, it was too easy for security to check your disk these cycles.

"But we haven't hung out in forever," she said switching from her intimidation tactics to sweet wet eyes. There was even a slight quiver in her voice. The pity face, Beck thought, knowing that if she kept it up too long he'd probably give into whatever she wanted. He needed to get moving, stat.

"You know I was realizing that, but I'm tired Mara and curfew will be soon. I really can't hang out right now. Maybe I'll find time for it another cycle?" He said walking towards the main floor of the shop. Zed was waiting right outside the locker room and jumped up from the wall he was leaning against.

"Hey buddy!" He said, waving awkwardly and trying to seem casual.

"Hello Zed," Beck said pausing only briefly and then moving on. Mara waved at Zed, agitated and trying to signal something with her hands. Zed just looked at her in confusion and rolling her eyes in frustration Mara hurried after Beck.

"Ok, I realize your low on energy, and need to get started on a sleep cycle pronto," she said overtaking him briefly and turning around so she could talk to him face to face. She walked backwards as they talked, seemingly intent on using her pouty face in order to weaken him. "Which is why the activity I had in mind is potentially perfect!"

"Perfect? Perfect how? All I really want to do is sleep Mara."

"Well that's practically perfect, you see I was talking to Zed and we realized-"

"Actually it was more like you realized," said Zed deciding now of all times to drop into the conversation.

"Ok, whatever," Mara intoned obviously annoyed with Zed's blasé attitude, "I realized we hadn't spent any quality time together. You know just sitting around talking, spending real time together. Also we'll be quiet, I promise." At this Beck stopped walking. Both Zed and Mara came to a stop with him, Zed walking into Beck's back and muttering an apology.

"You want to cuddle," he said trying for teasing and instead having it come out in a relieved exhale. That he could do. He hadn't had much time to think about it recently but it felt like ages since another program had really touched him. Tron wasn't prone to displays of affection, a quick pat here and there at most, if at all. Other than when they were sparring they didn't really touch. Suddenly Beck was dying to get home and just lie down with his friends and just exist in the same space as them. He was touch starved.

"Yes, exactly," Mara exclaimed bouncing up and down excitedly. Zed grimaced and shifted briefly.

"Ugh you guys, your so undignified it's not cuddling," he said," It's sharing space and data, otherwise known as SSD"

"Zed your weird issues with the word cuddling are not the point here," Mara said giving him a quick slap on the arm.

"I don't know that word is just so-" Zed cutting himself off started making frustrated spastic hand gestures.

"Face it buddy, the vernacular has changed, SSD is out and cuddling is in, catch up with the times Zed," Beck said clasping a hand to Zed's shoulder and pulling him in for a brief one armed hug. Mara had other ideas though and threw her arms around Zed squishing their sides together, trying to cling to Beck as well but just scrabbling uselessly at his chest. Zed squeaked obviously very happy if a little squished. Beck laughed and pulled away from their little impromptu hug line.

"Who's place are we going to," Beck asked walking towards the exit and waving his baton briefly at himself before gesturing to the others. Mara and Zed following eagerly, their goal obviously achieved. Though Beck had no doubt that Zed would have liked to have one on one time with Mara. Some day the guy would have to work up the courage to actually tell her how much he really liked her.

"Well it's been awhile but I think it was your turn anyways," Mara said poking him briefly in the chest.

"Alright, race you guys there," Beck called rezzing his light cycle and zipping away. Quickly Zed caught up and zipped past Beck, Mara following close behind and drawing level with him.

They sped towards his building, laughing and trying to slip past each other. Zed in the lead and unwilling to give it up, reached the building first. He derezzed his bike and smiled smugly from where he was leaning against the building.

"You guys are too slow for me and my light cycle," he said obviously proud. "You know I'm almost fond of the Renegade since he returned my bike."

"Yes, we know. You've told us, multiple times. I'm glad you changed your mind about him, but, really, I can only hear that story so many times," Mara said. Giving Zed a playful shove. They started to squabble, prodding at each other like two beta programs who obviously didn't realize they were on a time limit.

"As nice as this impromptu meeting of the Renegade fan club is, lets get in before curfew hits please," Beck said. They piled into the elevator, Beck pressing a hand to the pad so it could recognize his id. Smoothly the elevator began to ascend.

Mara pushed Beck in between her and Zed, they clustered together leaning against the back of the elevator, sides pressed together. Everything was quiet for a bit, the quiet hum of the elevator the only noise before it was interrupted with a short yelp. Beck swatting at Mara's hand on his hip trying to wiggle away, and giggling hysterically before getting it under control.

"That tickled," he said trying for a scandalized tone. Zed snorted and just leaned heavily into Beck, making Mara grunt as she momentarily took more of Beck's weight than expected.

"Please, as if you're really shocked that she tickled you in the elevator. Don't you remember that time she started a tickle fight at the club?" He asked obviously knowing that Beck couldn't forget about the incident. They'd almost been kicked out because so many programs had decided to join in and it had turned from a tickle fight in one corner of the dance floor to an impromptu to pile of Programs just squishing together on the floor. The owner had been annoyed, shooing them all up. They had booths for a reason, along with couches, and private rooms, the owner muttered to them all eyeing Mara in particular as they slunk away.

"Ok, fine I'm not really suprised, but I am tired. I'm just going to grab some energy then lay down," he said, though he couldn't help giving Mara a quick jab in the back. She skittered away giggling, before coming right back and reaching around him to poke Zed. He squawked, trying to hide behind Beck.

"No, no, don't get me involved, you glitches," he squeaked, peaking over Beck's shoulder.

"I'm only stopping because Beck looks like he's about to fall over," Mara said, satisfied that at least she'd got a little tickling in. She happened to love poking people and watching their reactions, she was tickle obsessed according to the grumbling program currently using him as a shield.

"How gracious of you," Beck said jabbing her again, unable to resist as the elevator stopped and opened to his floor. Mara blocked his hand and they quickly moved down the corridor to his door, and fell into his apartment poking each other and laughing hysterically, the dark apartment lighting up as they crossed the threshold. Beck extracting himself, crossed the small space to the small energy station he had on his counter. His apartment was small, an open floor with an unusually large sleep station in one corner. He'd had to trade a couple favors with more than a few programs to get it expanded and turned into an exquisitely soft material. Other than the counter, which had a couple stools, a small sitting area with a couch, and a storage unit above his sleep area there wasn't much.

Mara and Zed had approached his sleep area and waved away a silent offer of energy. Gulping down a glass of energy, he instantly felt a little livelier, though still very tired. Nudging Zed, Mara made him get on the bed first so he would be on the side with the wall. Zed was lying on his side, Mara laying down facing him and wiggling around trying to get comfortable.

"Obviously I'll be in the middle," she said snuggling close to Zed, her head resting in between his neck and shoulder. Zed was very much in heaven, if Beck wasn't mistaken so just this once he decided he wouldn't make them give him the middle. Walking over and laying down he scooted in until his chest was flush with Mara's dock, a hand resting on her stomach in between her and Zed, and Zeds hand resting bellow her dock, pressing against Beck's stomach. The lights dimmed down to nothing and all that was left was the glow of their own circuits. They all curled together and the only sound for a bit was the quiet hum of happy systems settling down. Beck sighed and could feel his sleep cycle already initiating, the slightest sensation of movements trickling across his sensors as Zed started stroking a couple circuits on Mara's back. Quietly the two started to talk, respecting that he was sleeping but not tired enough to initiate their own sleep cycles yet. Warmth and energy filled the spaces between them. Beck drifted down into the darkness of sleep filled with a sense of closeness, the quiet murmur of his friends talking following him down.


	2. Hold Me Close, But Be Careful I'm Sharp

Authors Note: To an anon who asked for Beck/Paige cuddles at my tumblr. I already planned to write this but they really got me going. Also thanks to infiniteviking and karanes-parnassus on tumblr for telling me about Hyperball and linking to the wiki. My tumblr and AO3 are all under the same name as here.

_Characters: _Paige, Beck, Tron.

_Pairing_: Beck/ Paige (though it is more platonic friendship here)

_Full Summary_: "No, I think you have thoroughly beat me enough in one day. I can see your ego growing from here," he said laughing when she pushed the toe of her shoe into his side.

Paige and Beck play Hyperball and somehow work their way towards a close friendship and even cuddles. Beck realizes he likes Paige, he likes her a lot. Also an incredibly brief segment where Tron is a good friend and mentor.

* * *

Beck stumbled with a brief shout of frustration and then groaned as the bell sounded.

"Win Player 2," was the smooth announcement.

"You know, I'm not sure why I suggested this as an activity," he said catching the ball in his cesta and holding it. Paige, who had been dominating the game since an ill-advised comment just smirked and popped a hip out.

"Yes well, I think you over estimated your skill in this game. I mean this is a sad showing for "the best player I'll ever get the honor of being beaten by."

"Hey trash talk is part of the standard dialogue when I play games, and you surprised me. You're a little vicious you know." He said before tossing the ball and rebounding it into Paige's side of the court where she fell short of catching it. She huffed and then catching the ball midair sent it rebounding back viciously. For a awhile the only noise was that of the ball bouncing off the ceiling, the game systems announcements sounding like gibberish in his ears as he jumped and flipped. It was all he could do to keep up, their game picking up until they were both working harder than a "friendly" game really called for. Competitive streak he thought blankly, good to know. Catching the ball and sending it zipping back into her court. Paige was more than ready and in a move almost to fast to see sent it to the back of his court, he threw himself backwards trying to at least catch it but only ended up throwing himself on the floor. His last hexagonal line disappeared and Beck groaned

The bell sounded again, "Win Player 2."

Beck just lay across the floor, exhausted from throwing himself around. Paige leaned over him and smirked, "Best five out of ten?"

"No, I think you have thoroughly beat me enough in one day. I can see your ego growing from here," he said laughing when she pushed the toe of her shoe into his side. He rolled away and into a crouch rising to his feet.

"I never took you for a sore loser Beck, I'll have to remember this for the next time we play," she said as they walked off the court. A few programs stared openly at them, muttering to themselves.

"Nice game," one of the programs called, but Beck was hustling to follow Paige and didn't respond to the friendly overture. She de-rezzed her armor, walking into the small plaza just outside the Hyperball courts. Paige gestured towards a small outside bar, advertising blatantly to Hyperball players with a little line under their sign that read: Energy, always good after a game!"

"Let's get a drink," she said, walking towards the bar.

"That was more of a command than a question. But yes, I don't think I've expended that much energy in a very long time, at least not in any recent cycles." Which was a lie; there was plenty of times where he'd expended a lot of energy, mostly running from Paige and her forces.

"Well get used to losing program, I like winning," she said sitting at the counter and motioning the bartender for two drinks.

"I'll have to keep that in mind for the next time we play a game," Beck said sipping at the drink the bartender had slid in from of them. It was green and a little fizzy, a different mix than what he normally liked but interesting. "Is this your favorite drink?"

"One of my favorites," Paige said brushing her hair back from her face smiling. She saluted him with her drink briefly and then went back to sipping it, the tension slipping from her shoulders. Beck sipped at his drink and hummed trying to get used to the almost tickling fizz of it. He was a pretty basic guy; he'd probably tried the drink at one point but decided he liked the blue energy better. Well if this didn't lead to Paige joining the revolution at least it would apparently expand his horizons. They sat quietly and Paige glanced at him smiling, and Beck could feel himself smiling back. He felt a little like he was floating, a fizzy feeling filling him that had nothing to do with the drink.

They drank and talked, meandering from subjects like work to how city life in Argon was different compared to the other cities Paige had been too, she'd even been to Tron City.

"Most programs that joins Clu's army ends up in Tron City at one point," she said swirling her second drink around her glass. "We may train in different places but that's the center of Clu's operations, a lot of times orders or reassignments, and some of the supplies we don't pull from the city we're stationed at come from there. If we climb high up enough the latter we go can go there with a General and be in the presence of Clu himself," she breathed awe struck.

"Clu himself?" Beck asked, bitter hatred welling up in him for a moment until he pushed it back and down, hiding it all behind a long gulp of his drink.

"Yeah. He can be intimidating but its quite the honor to even be in his presence," she said as she rolled her empty glass between her palms.

"An honor indeed," Beck muttered unable to keep the comment back. Paige looked at him a second suspicious before understanding dawned.

"I know that Renegade has a lot of you convinced that Clu is wrong," she said a hand coming to rest on his arm, "But trust me when I say he is doing his best for the system."

"Well if I can trust anybody I guess it would be you Paige," Beck said, conceding to the fact that she truly believed Clu was doing well. But Clu wasn't. It was obvious from the corrupted Black Guard to even the city of Purgos. The system was meant to be perfect, but it felt more and more like Clu's idea of a perfect system was something incredibly micro-managed. They were slinking further and further from perfection, systems slowly decaying without a User to truly dive into the system and fix whatever underlying problems existed. At least that was what Tron had said, staring at Argon city in the distance. The only program to even have an idea of what the Grid was supposed to be other than Clu, and Clu had warped the Grid according to Tron. But that was all he would say, the program reluctant to talk about the past except for when he absolutely had to.

Paige having no idea of his seditious thoughts just smiled and tapped his arm with her knuckles.

"Is there anything else you'd like to do this cycle?" She asked, hovering over her drink and waving the bartender away when he approached to see if they needed a refill.

"No, nothing I can think of," he said sliding his glass towards the bartender and standing up. They exited the building and Beck checked the time, relieved to see that there was still quite some time until curfew. Paige followed him and started to say something before hesitating. She gave his arm a quick pat and started to pull away.

"Hey I'll message you next off cycle I have," she said already moving away. Beck feeling ill equipped to handle the potential pit falls that came with trying to nudge her towards the rebellion nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, next time I'll have to obliterate you at Hyperball," he said waving goodbye. Paige just rolled her eyes and rezzing her light cycle taking off for the command ship currently hovering over the city. Beck watched her go, and deciding that the tight feeling in his chest was not to be ignored rezzed his own cycle. Immediately he made for the cities borders. He needed to talk to Tron. His mentor might not agree with his hopes to recruit Paige but hopefully that didn't mean the other program would leave him completely high and dry. Right now Beck needed to interact with another program, one who didn't really need anything other than what he could contribute to the rebellion and their fairly straightforward relationship.

* * *

Walking into the main floor of Tron's home Beck hesitated, suddenly unsure. He didn't really want to talk about Paige anymore. In fact he wasn't sure what he thought coming to Tron's would do. The program was highly unlikely to be helpful; he'd probably just make smart quips about "dates." He had decided that maybe he should go home instead when Tron's voice carried across the space.

"Dates not going well?" He asked exiting the room where his healing chamber was kept.

"I don't really want to talk about that right now," Beck said, "How would you feel about some sparring or running some simulations?"

"Hm, what's with the sudden intense need to train?" Tron asked, obviously unwilling to let Beck have the peace he desired. Beck ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I don't know, I just need to busy with something, not think for awhile," he said shifting his weight across his feet trying not to fidget too much and watching Tron's expression. The other program just stared at him considering and then nodded decisively.

"Fine, but don't think just because your having issues, I'll go easy on you," he said already walking towards the training area. Beck rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't expect anything less," he said voice wry and warm with fondness.

* * *

"You lose program," Paige said mockingly, sauntering across the courts to Beck who was admittedly nursing a bruised ego.

"Yes, no need to rub it in. I should have realized you wouldn't be letting that winning streak go," he said. He'd held is own, at least he thought he'd been pretty good, bringing it down to a tie breaking game.

"I'd say lets go another round but I hear it's bad etiquette to keep a court too long," Paige said leading them out and past a collection of programs who were either watching their game or waiting for the court. They'd gotten a little competitive again, and Paige had been working hard for the win. He thought briefly that maybe this was the only place she was really winning anything, because more often than not he got away when he was playing Renegade. He hadn't gotten much information about the occupation but what he had gotten seemed to speak of a highly competitive and stressful job.

They derezzed their armor and exiting the building hovered a little outside the doorway. He wasn't low on energy and the bar seemed a little too crowded when he glanced over it.

"Seems a little busy," Paige said staring at the bar, a frown marring her face.

"Well I know it probably isn't as nice a view as the bridge but we could go to my place?" Beck offered nervously. It was a little strange to be opening his home up to Paige; she was an entirely new experience for him. Beck didn't have crushes often, not like Zed who had crushes on and off. The guy just liked girls and really wanted one who liked him as much as he liked her. Zed was little desperate for love. Beck though had never felt the drive to have someone exclusively, nor had he ever really wanted anyone to love romantically. He'd found programs aesthetically pleasing before, and he'd cared for them as friends dearly. But there had never been this overwhelming urge to be close like with Paige, to know her the best out of everyone and hold her close not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well.

Paige considered his offer silently, one hand on her hip as the other came up to brush at the hair out of her face briefly. Beck stewed in his thoughts and feelings, trying not to hunch in on himself as more and more time passed. He was about to awkwardly retract his invitation when Paige nodded and grabbed the baton off her hip.

"That sounds acceptable, what are the coordinates," she asked staring at him intently, on a mission. He muttered off the coordinates and grabbing his own baton, rezzing his bike as Paige was gliding ahead. They arrived out the building quickly and derezzing his cycle Beck gestured Paige into his elevator and activated it.

"It's not really big, but I think its pretty nice," he said nervously running his hands through his hair. Realizing he'd messed his hair in an unruly disaray he quickly swept it back up into its usual shape. Paige was just watching him, obviously entertained but instead of laughing at him just smiled softly.

"It will probably be better than even my quarters," she assured him, "We try not to waste space on the command ship. Stop worrying so much." She rested a hand briefly on his arm, but then just as quickly pulled it away. For a second she pulled away entirely, shoulders straightening and hands coming to rest behind her back in a parade rest.

"I feel that we have some things to discuss," she said almost sharply, pronouncing each consonant sharply, punching them out as quickly and efficiently as possible. Beck glanced away, suddenly incredibly nervous, thinking frantically back, wondering what had given him away.

"Uh, w-what do we have to discuss specifically?" He asked stepping out of the elevator and walking down the hallway, he paused outside his door unsure. What if she had realized he was part of the revolution, or the Renegade? He thought, panicked. He glanced at Paige and she looked regretful, her hand came up to touch his arm reassuringly again and she hesitated before bringing it back down to her side.

"Don't worry Beck, it's nothing really bad, you haven't offended more or anything it's just," she paused, "Something we need to talk about is all." Beck let out a quick relieved sigh, so it probably wasn't about the rebellion he was trying to start. Or maybe, he thought, it's that she wants to join the rebellion. No, he was getting ahead of himself, he needed to concentrate on the now and not what could be. The door swung open, the lights blinking on. Beck felt himself relax an increment more, there was nothing like coming home even if it was with a friend who could potentially kill you.

Paige was looking around, and she paused briefly on his frankly lavish bed set and crossing the apartment stood staring at it. Beck could feel himself working up to a glitch with how embarrassed he suddenly was, delete him, he forgot how that might look. He wasn't sure where Paige had come from but his bed was a pretty good indicator that Beck really liked to company. It felt embarrassing now but it had just been practicality with Zed, Mara and Bodhi at the time. Interspaced with random programs he had met at the club who were always up for cuddles. He was actually a very tactile program when it came down to it. It technically wasn't something to be ashamed of, not really but still he wanted so badly to impress Paige that even the thought that she might somehow (bizarrely) disagree with his free sharing status was already driving him to gesturing awkwardly and stuttering.

"O-oh y-you like my bed set? I uh, I had to trade a couple favors for it, I um, really like my comfort," he said. Fortunately Paige was turned away from him so she couldn't see him clench his fists and roll his eyes up to the ceiling despairing at his ability to somehow make things worse. Paige who was still considering his bed set swiftly turned around and looked at him, face set in a cool mask. Beck shifted, trying to stand taller, expression set in a nervous sort of pout and kept shifting his gaze between the floor and her. Paige sat on the bed and crossing her legs, she leaned back considering him. Finally the blank look cracked and she smiled at him.

"So, if I'm reading this right your pretty tactile," she said.

"Uh, well, yes. That would be correct," Beck admitted, still trying to look Paige in the face and failing to do it for more than even a millisecond.

"Hey Beck," Paige said softly, Beck looked up to find Paige was staring at the far wall. "The thing I wanted to discuss was, well, see when you join the army there's a lot of stuff you have to let go." She was still staring at the wall, though now her look was sad, she inhaled deeply. Her shoulders stiffened a little and she stretched out a bit trying to make herself bigger, trying to seem tougher, " And well I lost a lot, and I let a lot go, and I think I'd like to have some part of that back."

She placed a hand on the bed and leaned back, lip looking him in the face and Beck compelled did not look away. She inhaled her through her nose and Beck could see her struggling with getting the words out, "I don't want you to get any idea this means anything," she said sharply, eyes glancing away briefly before she suddenly softened entire demeanor opening up, utterly vulnerable, "But, could you hold me?"

Paige leaned forward and uncrossing legs opened her arms, a beseeching gesture that went down to the Beck's very base code. He wanted to look away for a moment, suddenly and intensely sad at the amount of needy anguish that Paige was emitting. Instead he climbed on the bed, straddling Paige and enveloping her in his arms. Gently he tilted them back and to the side. They lay on the bed, their legs hanging awkwardly off the edge and just clung to each other. Beck wasn't sure how much time passed but his legs were starting to hurt, he scooted them up and over so they were laying on the bed properly. They just laid there for a long time, one of Beck's hands sweeping up and down Paige's back comforting her as she clung to him, fingers clutching hard at his back, breathing slightly ragged but otherwise silent. Eventually she relaxed, slowly releasing the tension that filled her. Her hand that wasn't trapped under him started to run down his back, following his circuits down and then sweeping upwards before starting all over.

"Hm, quick warning," she said interrupting Beck's languid peace. He tried to gather the energy to speak but just made a vague grunt noise, utterly content and warm, Paige's energy pulsing over him. "If you tickle me I will probably punch you so hard that you need repairs."

"Noted," He said before going back to kind of nuzzling Paige while she did the same to his shoulder and collarbone. He shivered briefly when she brought her hand over and pressed it against his chest, following the circuits of his chest. Deciding that she wanted to do the same with her arm under him she started wriggling it and he shifted letting her curl her arms against his chest.

Silence filled the room and they silently drifted along their thoughts utterly content and pressed as close together as possible.


End file.
